


devil of my heart

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, a bit of smut, implied jackbum bc u know me, jealous Jinyoung, jingyeom love and hate each other, jjp are best friends, minimal angst, pettiness abounds, real soft jingyeom hour, they're all econ majors, youngjae isn’t in this... where is he, yugbam are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: Jinyoung is wrangled into being a peer mentor for an unsuspecting first year student in his program. He’s content just to give some generic advice like “don’t put off your assignments”, or “avoid the salad bar at the cafeteria because it might give you E. coli”, and maybe print off a campus map. It’s just that Yugyeom has other ideas.Bản dịch tiếng Việt tại đây: https://hocbancuariu.wordpress.com/2018/10/29/trans-fic-jingyeom-devil-of-my-heart/#more-31





	devil of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little lighter and fluffier, with more of the teasing dynamic that I love between Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Title comes from “666” by Sugar Candy Mountain but I listened to Teenager almost exclusively while writing this. Sorry if the smut is awkward by the way. I tried lmfao.
> 
> 01/10/2018 - I edited it slightly so if you notice a difference, that would be why.

“I don’t see why I have to mentor a child.” Jinyoung grumbles.

“Because you were in first year too. And you needed help because you had no idea where anything was or how to write an essay. And you owe me one.” Jaebum reminds him.

Jinyoung curses the fact that he made Jaebum do all his econometrics II assignments last semester. And he still barely passed the fucking class.

“Fine.” Jinyoung says, gritting his teeth. “What do I need to do?”

“You’ll be assigned someone and touch base throughout the year, see how they’re doing. That kind of thing, like give advice and stuff - stop pouting!”

“I’m not pouting.”

“Jinyoung-ah. Please do this for me.” Jaebum asks firmly.

“Ugh.” Jinyoung replies.

\--

Jinyoung kind of forgets about his promise until he gets a menacing message from Jaebum telling him to come to the third floor lounge in the student centre.

He slinks in ten minutes late, only to find everyone already paired up and chatting except for a tall, skinny guy hovering in the corner closest to the door. Everyone looks painfully earnest and young. And Jinyoung can’t even find Jaebum. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Are you Park Jinyoung?” The tall boy asks, having suddenly appeared in front of Jinyoung.

“That’s me.” Jinyoung says.

“I’m Kim Yugyeom, you’re supposed to be my mentor for the year?” The boy says, blinking down at Jinyoung with his freakishly long eyelashes.

“Oh.”

“It’s nice to meet you! Please take good care of me!” The boy exclaims, looking exceptionally earnest.

“I’ll try.” Jinyoung says, as blankly as he can. He figures that the earlier he can dissuade this first year from actually speaking to him, the better.

“We’re supposed to introduce ourselves, that kind of thing.” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow.

“You already know who I am. I’m in my fourth year, specializing in developmental economics.”

“Oh! Wow! That sounds so interesting! I haven’t decided on a specialty yet, or I could just get a general-” Jinyoung kind of tunes out at this point. This Yugyeom kid is more talkative than he would have thought. Also far too tall and broad to be in first year.

\--

Later that night. Jinyoung gets a KKT request from the username kmygym who he can only assume is the Kim Yugyeom he’s supposed to be mentoring. For a second he contemplates blocking the number, but then he remembers that Jaebum would kick his ass.

 

**kmygym**

**hello!!!!**

**btw jirongie is a cute nickname!**

**jirongie**

**Please don’t message me unless it’s an emergency.**

**kmygym**

**okay!!!!**

**[emoticon]**

\--

Yugyeom completely ignores Jinyoung’s request. He gets messages almost daily, sharing memes, and silly stories about what Yugyeom did that day. Jinyoung mostly ignores the messages, only responding with the bare minimum. Yugyeom sends an alarming amount of cute emoticons, Jinyoung notices.

So maybe they text sometimes. It’s fine. Jinyoung is just being a good mentor.

\--

Jinyoung is in the cafeteria a few weeks later, walking between stations and contemplating what to eat when he hears someone yelling his name.

“Jinyoung! Wait up! Jinyoung!” Jinyoung’s eyes twitches, but he halts anyways. “I knew it was you!” Yugyeom exclaims with a grin, like he’s genuinely excited to see Jinyoung. Jinyoung wonders if it’s too late now to make a dash for it.

“Hello Yugyeom.” Jinyoung says blankly, because if Yugyeom isn’t going to call him by his proper name, then neither is he. Yugyeom’s smile only gets larger.

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asks.

“I came to get some lunch.” Jinyoung says, because they’re in the middle of the cafeteria at lunchtime, and he doesn’t know what else he’d be doing.

“Me too!” Yugyeom exclaims, and starts walking them towards the hot food station. “I’ll eat with you.”

Jinyoung doesn’t comment that he didn’t exactly agree to this. Yugyeom just tugs him over to a table where someone is already sitting and eating.

“This is my friend Bambam!” Yugyeom introduces. Yugyeom’s friend is impossibly thin, with swoopy hair, and pouty lips. “He’s an economics major too!”

“Hello.” Jinyoung greets unenthusiastically.

“Hey.” Bambam says back. “Wait- are you the Jinyoung that Mark-hyung was complaining about?” Jinyoung’s eyebrow goes up.

“Mark-hyung? As in Mark Tuan?”

“Yeah, he’s my mentor.”

“Complaining about me?”

“Uhhh.” Bambam tapers off, probably realizing that he shouldn’t say anything. Yugyeom claps a hand over Bambam’s mouth and grins at Jinyoung.

“What he means to say is that he knows your friend Mark.” Bambam nods behind Yugyeom’s hand.

“I don’t know a Mark. Not one that betrays me like that.” Jinyoung sniffs and Yugyeom actually giggles.

“Ah Jinyoung, you’re too much.” Yugyeom giggles, and Jinyoung doesn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed that he made Yugyeom laugh.

\--

“What’s this about you complaining to your mentee about me?” Jinyoung asks when he gets home and sees Mark lazing around on the sofa.

“Nothing!” Mark says and then yelps when Jinyoung pinches him. “What? He was complaining about his roommate so of course I had to complain about mine.”

“You have nothing to complain about! I’m the perfect roommate!”

“You are a little naggy.” Mark says. Jinyoung pinches him again.

“Naggy? If I didn’t nag you, you wouldn’t get anything done!”

“Can we please relax?” Jaebum asks from the kitchen.

“No!” Mark and Jinyoung say in unison.

“Wait, how do you even know?” Mark asks.

“I ran into him the other day with Yugyeom-”

“Yugyeom?”

“My mentee.”

“You’re on a first name basis with him?” Mark says with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah? We see each other sometimes. And he texts me-”

“He texts you?” Jaebum asks, and he and Mark share a look.

“It’s nothing like what you’re thinking.”

“Does he like ask you advice?” Jaebum asks.

“Not really. He mostly tells me about his day and sends cute-”

“Oh my god.” Mark says, mouth fallen open. “He’s dating his mentee.”

“I am not!” Jinyoung protests.

“It kind of sounds like it.” Jackson says, coming out of nowhere to drape himself across all three of them.

“Oof! Get off!” Mark says, shoving Jackson further onto Jinyoung and Jaebum. Jackson has no shirt on, because of course he never does, and Jackson clings onto Jaebum. Jinyoung watches the way Jaebum manhandles Jackson into sitting fully on his lap, and shoots a look at Mark, who just shrugs.

\--

Jinyoung should probably know better than to have Jaebum see him with Yugyeom but this is what happens anyways. 

“Hey! Jinyoung! I’ll be home late tonight by the way. I’m going out, Jackson is dragging me somewhere.” Jaebum crows, coming up to the table where Jinyoung and Yugyeom are eating. 

“Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know.” Jinyoung says, and steals some of Yugyeom's food. 

“Ah, Yugyeom right?” Jaebum asks and Yugyeom nods. “Nice to meet you! Jinyoung talks about you all the time.” Jaebum says with a shit-eating grin. Jinyoung immediately starts planning Jaebum’s demise.

“He does?” Yugyeom asks with a smile.

“No he doesn’t.” Jinyoung answers at the same time Jaebum nods.

“Ah, Jinyoung. You flatter me.” Yugyeom says with a shrug and Jaebum laughs. Jinyoung doesn’t even bother with a response.

“Alright, I’ll see you later Jinyoung-ie.” Jaebum says, and then heads off. Yugyeom coos.

“He calls you Jinyoung-ie?” Yugyeom asks, teasing. Jinyoung doesn’t even bother with a reply. “Aww Jinyoung-ie.”

“He’s older than me. You aren’t. So you don’t get to call me that.” Jinyoung says, glaring at Yugyeom.

“Fine.” Yugyeom concedes. “Jinyoung-ie.”

“Yugyeom-ah…”

“What?” Yugyeom asks cheekily. “Now do you want to go for lunch or not?”

\--

“Jinyoung-ie!” Yugyeom calls out shrilly from behind him in the hallway outside the economics office, and Jinyoung sighs.  

“I told you not to call me that.” He says blankly. “And what are you even doing here?

“I’m here to see a professor about research.” Yugyeom says smugly, and easily dodges the punch Jinyoung sends his way. “Hey!”

“I’m your hyung.” Jinyoung reminds him.

“But I’m taller.”

“That factor isn’t considered.” Yugyeom retorts.

“We’ll see what’s considered when I kick your ass.” Jinyoung says, raising an arm up again to hit Yugyeom, but he has to lower it because the faculty secretary is glaring at the two of them.

\--

The next official mentor meeting is in October, in the middle of midterms. Jaebum explains that the intention is to make sure that everyone is getting through their first set of exams alright, and ask any questions about studying or test-taking.

“How do you look so put-together?” Yugyeom complains as soon as he sees Jinyoung. “I look like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“You look fine.” Jinyoung says. “And you just get better at managing exam stress as you get older.” It’s true. Yugyeom looks a little tired, and he’s wearing sweatpants and sneakers, but that just makes him look softer, and cuter. “What the fuck?” Jinyoung says out loud, horrified at himself, because where did that thought come from?

“What?” Yugyeom asks, looking confused.

“Nothing! Nothing. Everything is fine.”

“I guess you don’t get better at managing stress. You just go insane as you get older.” Yugyeom says.

“Never mind. You look horrible.” Jinyoung says bitterly, but Yugyeom just laughs.

“Right.”

“So are you like, doing okay? Do you know how to study?” Jinyoung asks, because Jaebum is looking straight at him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I know what I need to do, I’m just tired.”

“Are you sleeping enough?” Jinyoung asks, eyebrows furrowed. Yugyeom can’t work properly if he isn’t sleeping enough. If he can’t work properly, then he won’t do well on his exams.

Yugyeom bursts out in laughter, which wasn’t quite the reaction Jinyoung was going for. He looks even softer when he laughs like that, Jinyoung realizes. And _oh_. He’s gone and gotten a crush on his mentee.

“Wow -- for a minute there I thought you were genuinely concerned about me!” Yugyeom says in between loud laughs.

“I’m a great actor, what can I say?” Jinyoung says, plastering a fake smile on his face and Yugyeom slaps his back.

“I’m still looking for a good place to study though. The main library is too loud, and there’s nowhere in the econ building with a plug-in.” Yugyeom muses.

“I usually study in the architecture library.” Jinyoung says without thinking. “It’s pretty quiet there, and there’s tables and outlets.”

\--

Jinyoung probably should’ve known better than to reveal his study spot. He’s in the library the next day, working on some calculations when someone whispers to him.

“Psst, Jinyoung-ie.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks, wondering what Jaebum wants.

“Mind if I join you?” Jaebum asks.

“Yeah, whatever.” Jinyoung mumbles, trying to remember the last number he got for an answer. When he finally looks up from his work he finds a grinning Yugyeom setting up his study materials. Not the Jaebum he was expecting, and Jinyoung recalls his conversation with Yugyeom about where to study.

“This is my study spot. Mine. I told you about it in confidence.” Jinyoung says, unimpressed.

“I brought fried rice and side dishes though. I thought we could share?” Yugyeom asks, tilting his head to the side and pushing a takeout bag towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung thinks about it. He’ll have to deal with Yugyeom, but he’ll get food as a reward.

“Alright, you can stay.” He concedes.

“Thanks Jinyoung-ie!” Yugyeom says and flashes him another huge smile. Jinyoung steals the takeout in retaliation.

It even turns out that Yugyeom isn’t that loud of a study companion. He just plugs his earphones in, works, and doesn’t say much. Jinyoung finds himself looking up at Yugyeom on occasion, only for Yugyeom to look up and smile at him. And if Jinyoung finds himself smiling back, then no one needs to know.

So maybe they study together sometimes. It’s no big deal, Jinyoung is just providing academic support.

\--

Jinyoung doesn’t mean to jerk off thinking about Yugyeom, it just kind of happens anyways. He’s watching porn late at night, and one of the guys is tall and broad, and each time he thrusts, the muscles in his back move. Something in Jinyoung’s mind starts to wonder what Yugyeom would look like having sex, how broad his chest would look from beneath, how he would throw his head back, and show off his jaw and neck. Suddenly Jinyoung isn’t watching the porn, he’s imagining how Yugyeom would fuck him. He wants Yugyeom’s hands on his cock, and he wants his hands or mouth on Yugyeom’s cock, and he wants Yugyeom to fuck him.

Jinyoung realizes that he’s painfully hard, and he knows that he most definitely should not be doing this, but he can’t stop thinking about how nice it would be to fuck someone bigger and broader than him, for them to take control. He wonders if Yugyeom would do that, but in a shy way. Or if Jinyoung would ride him, and be able to watch Yugyeom watch him, watch him take all of Yugyeom’s cock. He wonders if Yugyeom would look all serious, or would smile at him. He wants to know if he’d be bratty to Yugyeom, or if Yugyeom would be bratty to him. Jinyoung imagines Yugyeom making him shut up, twisting his nipples, not letting him come. And he’d have to do it, and then-

And then Jinyoung is coming harder than usual, and realizes in horror what he’s just done. He’s just gone and _fantasized about fucking Yugyeom_. His mentee. His first year mentee who annoys the shit out of him.

\--

The next time he sees Yugyeom after the jerking off affair is immensely uncomfortable for Jinyoung, because when he sees the real Yugyeom, his stupid brain automatically thinks about the fantasy Yugyeom, and the similarities between them. His dumb broad shoulders, and wide chest, and long legs, and Jinyoung is just trying not to stare at Yugyeom’s dick.

“Hyung? Are you alright?” Yugyeom asks finally.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Totally fine.” Jinyoung says quickly.

“I know that you’re my mentor and all but you know that you can tell me anything, right?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“That’s how we could work though. If you need it.”

“I’m fine. Just a little stressed.” Jinyoung doesn’t add that he’s sexually stressed. What Yugyeom doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

\--

So Jinyoung has a crush. And he jerks off sometimes thinking about his crush. It’s fine. They still do things together and Jinyoung can hold it together enough to act normally. Except that suddenly it’s November, and Jinyoung doesn’t know where the semester has gone. And Yugyeom is more of a part of his life than ever.

\--

He’s busy studying when his phone buzzes with the special ringtone he’s gone and assigned Yugyeom. His eyes flick down almost of their own accord.

 **kmygym**  

**where do u buy cold medicine near campus?**

**jirongie**

**Uh, the convenience store has some.**

**Why?**

**kmygym**

**i caught some kind of flu**

**jirongie**

**I told you to get the flu shot.**

**You deserve this.**

**kmygym**

**thank u**

Then a few hours later there are more buzzes. Jinyoung sighs but he checks the messages anyways.

**kmygym**

**jibyung**

**yunh**

**jirongie**

**?**

**??**

**???**

Yugyeom doesn’t reply. Jinyoung ignores it. Yugyeom is sick. Everyone gets sick at university -- it’s practically a rite of passage. It’s no big deal. He goes back to transcribing his notes.

Except then his brain gets hit with the horrible thought that Yugyeom is super sick and has no one to take care of him, and then dies, and the police go through his phone and see his messages, only to conclude that Jinyoung is held culpable for Yugyeom’s death. He can’t go to jail, he’s too pretty.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum asks when Jinyoung practically shoots out the door.

“I have to run an errand.”

“It’s eleven at night.”

“So?”

“Alright. I’ll leave the light on for you.” Jaebum says, still eyeing him strangely.

Jinyoung definitely doesn’t run. But he might speed-walk over to Yugyeom’s residence building.

When he answers the door, Yugyeom’s hair is sticking up wildly in different directions and his face is flushed.

“You look like shit.” Jinyoung blurts out, and winces inwardly. Yugyeom probably doesn’t want to hear that right now.

“Jinyoung?” Yugyeom says, blinking furiously. “Am I dreaming you?”

“You wish you were dreaming about me.” Jinyoung says, practically shoving Yugyeom inside. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I had to answer the door.” Yugyeom says blearily, collapsing on his bed, completely boneless.

“Alright, alright. Have you taken something?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago.”

“You should take another dose and go to bed.”

Jinyoung proceeds to pile every blanket and sweater that he can find onto Yugyeom, wrapping him up like kimbap roll. 

“Do I need this?”

“Do you get to tell me what to do?” Jinyoung asks.

“Jinyoung-ie?” Yugyeom asks quietly, and Jinyoung feels so bad that he doesn’t even chastise him for using an informal name.

“Mhmm?” He says.

“Will you stay?” Jinyoung doesn’t answer, he just takes off his sweater and lays it on top of Yugyeom, even though he’s probably warm enough under the mountain of blankets. “Is that a yes?”

“I’m not your mom.”

“No. You’re my hyung.” Yugyeom says, voice muffled somewhat underneath all the blankets. Jinyoung harrumphs and pulls Yugyeom’s desk chair beside his bed. “Do you want to get in bed?”

“I don’t want to get sick. So no.”

“Fine.” Yugyeom says as his eyes drift shut. “Your loss.”

He really does look younger in his sleep, Jinyoung notices. Too young for him, he forces himself to think. Yugyeom is four years younger than him, and it doesn’t matter how cute he is, because nothing is going to happen.

\--

Jinyoung doesn’t even mean to stay the night, he honestly falls asleep by mistake.

Except when he wakes up the next morning, he immediately regrets it. His whole body hurts, and he’s pretty sure that his spine is going to be permanently fucked up. 

“Hyung? Are you awake?”

“Sadly, yes.” Jinyoung groans and opens his eyes fully to see Yugyeom out of bed and blinking at him.

“Do you know how old I am? I can’t be sleeping on a chair like this.” Jinyoung grumbles, combing his fingers through his hair. He probably looks like shit, and Yugyeom gets to see him like this.

“You’re not that old.” Yugyeom replies.

“Hmmph.”

“Thank you for staying with me.” Yugyeom says suddenly, staring at his feet. He’s wearing socks with little bears on them, and Jinyoung really shouldn’t find it cute but he does. He’s so fucking gone, it isn’t even funny.  

“I’m your mentor or whatever. It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Thank you anyways.” Yugyeom says, offering Jinyoung a small smile and Jinyoung is disgusted to find his heart fluttering a little bit. He shifts his eyes away from Yugyeom’s.

“Are you feeling good enough to go get something to eat?”

“Not quite. I think I have some ramen somewhere-”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll go get you something. I’ll be right back.” Jinyoung scoffs and Yugyeom smiles weakly up at him. 

Jinyoung busies himself getting ready, and figuring out where he'll go to get food. 

“Jinyoung!” Someone calls and Jinyoung is half expecting Jackson or something to pop up, so he’s surprised to find Bambam chasing after him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m just going to get Yugyeom some breakfast.” Jinyoung says as nonchalantly as he can muster. Bambam’s eyebrows go up to his hairline practically.

“Are you? Did you stay over?”

“He has the flu. I was taking care of him.” Jinyoung says defensively.

“Ah, right. Taking care of him.” Bambam says with a wink. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

“Good god.” Jinyoung says. “It’s not like you were taking care of him. What if he died?”

“You’d miss him for sure.” Bambam says, slaps his arm and keeps walking. “I’ll see you later.”

—

The semester somehow comes to a manic close, and then Jinyoung goes back home for Christmas to sleep for two weeks. Both he and Yugyeom passed their classes, and Yugyeom is back at his parents’ house for the holidays too. Normally Jinyoung is totally fine to leave, he’s happy to go home and harass his family for the break. Except this break he has to go and miss Yugyeom.

He wonders what Yugyeom is doing, if he’s spending time with his family, or his friends. Or if he has a girlfriend at him. Jinyoung is honestly a little agitated at the thought of Yugyeom spending Christmas with his girlfriend. He probably has a super cute girlfriend with big boobs, and a cute laugh. Nothing like Jinyoung. He grits his teeth at the very thought.

“Jinyoung-ah?” His older sister says. “Why are you all spaced out?”

“Me? No reason.” Jinyoung answers quickly.

“No reason? No person?” His other sister asks, teasing tone in her voice. Jinyoung knows better than to lie to his sisters so he stays silent. “Jinyoung-ie! Who is it? Why didn’t you bring them with you?”

“Because they don’t like me back.” Jinyoung confesses.

“Oh shit!” One sister says.

“We’ll go beat them up until they like you back.” The other one says, eyes narrowed.

Jinyoung has never loved his sisters more.

\--

Jinyoung ends up going back to Seoul early after Christmas, to get the apartment ready for the next semester. It has nothing to do with Yugyeom being back at university early too. Nothing.

Jinyoung realizes that he’s never had Yugyeom over to his place, so he invites him over for a movie night with Jackson on the weekend before university is due to start, because Jackson could make anyone feel comfortable. That way it most definitely isn’t a date. Even if Jinyoung wants it to be.

“Hey. I didn’t know you were busy.” Yugyeom asks, looking at Jackson’s bare chest, because Jackson has no shirt on like always.

“Uh, we’re not.” Jinyoung says. “We’re just about to start the movie if you want to join.”

“I don’t want to interrupt you guys.” Yugyeom says, blushing inexplicably.

“If anything it’ll be better. Jackson gets all clingy and when there’s two people it’s less intense.”

“Excuse me? Wang Gae Park Gae is cancelled and I only love Yugyeom now.” Jackson says, looking extremely offended.

“Good.” Jinyoung says, and Yugyeom laughs uncomfortably.

Yugyeom looks uncomfortable initially, but once Jackson drapes himself across Yugyeom, he seems to relax. Jinyoung realizes that he probably thought that Jackson and Jinyoung were dating or sleeping together.

“Jackson and I aren’t together.” Jinyoung says quietly when Jackson is in the washroom.

“I figured. But when I walked in…” Yugyeom says with a laugh.

“He’s just always in a constant state of undress. You get used to it.” Jinyoung explains quickly. “You’re just lucky he wasn’t just in his underwear.”

“That’s Jaebum.” Jackson interrupts, coming back and sitting in between Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“I didn’t ask.” Jinyoung mutters but Jackson is too busy arranging them so they’re all cuddling.

“It’s late, why don’t you just stay over?” Jinyoung asks.

“I don’t want to impose.” Jinyoung snorts.

“It’s not imposing. I don’t want you to be murdered on your way home.”

“Okay.” Yugyeom says, like he’s humouring Jinyoung.

“You can take the sofa. I’ll find you a blanket and a pillow, and something to sleep in I guess.”

Jinyoung grabs a pillow from the laundry closet, but the only pillow he can find that isn’t Jaebum’s is one of Jinyoung’s own, so he hopes that it’s okay. And then there’s the issue of pajamas. Yugyeom is taller than Jinyoung so he takes out a baggy shirt, and a pair of pajama pants.

“Thanks Jinyoung-ie.” Yugyeom says with an appreciative smile, and goes to change.

Yugyeom comes out of the bathroom and Jinyoung’s mouth goes dry. The pajama pants don’t fit, so he’s just in his boxers and Jinyoung’s t-shirt. It’s too much, and yet somehow Jinyoung’s mind flashes to Yugyeom with nothing on.

“Good night!” Jinyoung says cheerfully, and closes himself in his room before he can do something stupid.

\--

The next morning Jinyoung gets up before Yugyeom to make them some breakfast. It’s not a big deal, just rice, and some leftovers, and side-dishes.

“Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum hisses from the doorway. He has his suitcase in hand, and he must’ve just gotten in.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung asks from where he’s busy chopping.

“Why is Yugyeom on the sofa?”

“Because he’s sleeping?”

“Yes but why does he have to do it here?”

“Why are you asking me so many questions?”

“Are you making him breakfast?”

“I’m making everyone breakfast.” Jinyoung corrects.

“Even me?" 

“You’re part of everyone yes.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Jaebum hisses.

“No. He slept on the sofa and I slept in my room.”

“Wait, Yugyeom slept here?” Mark asks blearily.

“Where did you come from?” Jinyoung asks.

“I’ve been here all night? I went to bed early?” Jinyoung and Jaebum share a confused look. “I heard you guys last night though. Jackson is loud as hell.”

“Mark hyung?” Yugyeom asks, rubbing his eyes as he comes into the kitchen.

Yugyeom is just as adorable in the morning as Jinyoung remembered, his hair all fluffy and messy. And he’s in Jinyoung’s clothing, which seems to set off some kind of primitive part of Jinyoung’s brain that wants Yugyeom to be fully his.

“Breakfast is ready soon!” Jinyoung says cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. Thanks for letting me crash here.”

“It’s no worries.” Jaebum answers for Jinyoung with a huge grin. “It’s Jinyoung’s pleasure.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung says. “Do you want coffee or anything?”

“Maybe a little something something-“ Except Mark can’t finish his sentence because Jinyoung is slamming him into the fridge. Yugyeom looks slightly alarmed.

“He’s always this violent first thing in the morning.” Jaebum says sagely, and Jinyoung wants to kill him too.

\--

“Whoa! I didn’t know you could cook hyung!” Yugyeom exclaims, looking impressed, once they’ve settled down to eat. Jinyoung feigns humility.

“Oh this is nothing.”

“He normally doesn’t do this.” Mark snitches.

“He literally never cooks for us.” Jaebum adds. The traitor, Jinyoung thinks.

“It’s delicious anyways.” Yugyeom says, mouth full of food, eyes crinkling at the corners and Jinyoung forgets his anger.

\--

Jinyoung’s pillow still smells like Yugyeom when he goes to bed that night. He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t.

\--

Jinyoung is going to get a coffee before his Labour Economics class one January morning when he spots Yugyeom walking beside a girl. A very pretty girl, he can’t help but notice. He watches as the girl smiles up at Yugyeom, and waves goodbye. Jinyoung is so lost in his thought that he doesn’t notice Yugyeom approaching him.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom calls out.

“Yugyeom-ah.” Jinyoung calls back, and takes big steps to catch up to Yugyeom. “You look tired this morning.”

“Yeah, it was a late night last night.” Jinyoung can’t help but wonder if it was a late night with the girl. “Why are you scowling at me?”

“No reason. Come on, I’m getting a coffee before class if you want to come with.”

“Are you paying?” Yugyeom asks, ears practically perking up.

“I’ll pay if you come with?”

“You’re the best Jinyoung-ie.” Yugyeom sighs, but Jinyoung internally wonders if he’s the second best behind Yugyeom’s girlfriend.

\--

Jinyoung gets fixated on the girl. He stalks Yugyeom’s SNS to try and find who she is, but Yugyeom doesn’t have her added as a friend anywhere. And when he tries to recruit Mark to help, Mark just laughs at him. His friends are useless.

\--

So the next Monday, when Yugyeom comes to sit beside Jinyoung at the cafeteria where he and Jaebum are eating, Jinyoung decides that his best plan of attack is to ask Yugyeom directly.

“Hey.” Jinyoung greets and Yugyeom nods back, smiling warmly. Jaebum fakes a gag.

Yugyeom slings a warm arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder and Jinyoung instinctively reaches up and clasps the hand that’s beside his neck. Jaebum sputters out a cough, gagging for real now. He deserves it, Jinyoung thinks.  

“What?” Jinyoung asks, as Yugyeom leans his head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. He smells nice today - he must’ve put cologne on.

“Nothing.” Jaebum says quickly, still coughing.

“I know the Heimlich manoeuvre hyung.” Yugyeom says, looking concerned.

“No. I’m fine. Just a little surprised.” Jaebum manages to say. “I’ll leave you alone though.”

“So who’s the girl I keep seeing you with?” Jinyoung asks, trying to play it cool, but mostly dying of curiosity. “Your girlfriend?” Yugyeom chokes on his mouthful of rice, and Jinyoung watches in horror as some lands on his plate.

“Shit! Sorry! But, no. She’s just in my group for a presentation.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you care anyways?” Yugyeom asks, quirking an eyebrow up.

“I was just wondering, you know caring about your wellbeing and all that. Doing my job as a mentor!”

“But you never do your job as a mentor.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung says but his hand is still around Yugyeom’s.

\--

“So, you’re getting along pretty well these days with Yugyeom.” Jaebum says one day while he and Jinyoung are studying in the library.

“What? Oh, yeah. I guess so.” Jinyoung says back, mid-page.

“You two are pretty friendly.”

“We’re basically friends at this point, with how informally he treats me.” Jinyoung grumbles. 

“Jinyoung-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t let anyone talk to you informally but him. You don’t let anyone touch you like he does. You don’t at anyone else like you look at him.”

“Yes hyung. No one harasses me like he does.” Jinyoung says, but he can’t stop a blush from coming across his face as he does so. His crush has been caught.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Nothing’s going to happen. He’s a baby.”

“So you do like him then?” Jaebum asks, eyes practically twinkling in glee. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“That’s all you got from my sentence?”

“It’s just that you don’t really do crushes. On anybody. And suddenly this first year comes along-”

“I was forced into knowing this first year by my best friend.” Jinyoung interrupts and Jaebum glares at him.

“You’re welcome for that by the way.” Jaebum adds.

“You said it was a random assignment!”

“Does it matter? You finally like someone - this is a good thing!”

“He’s in first year. I don’t date first years.”

“Age is just a number.”

“Not when someone is four years younger!”

“So what? He’s tall, smart, handsome, and he’s just as petty as you!” Jinyoung throws his water bottle at Jaebum.

“What do you mean he’s just as petty as me?” He hisses.

\--

They’re in the architecture library like usual, when it finally happens.

Jinyoung is working but Yugyeom won’t shut up. He’s chatty usually, but today he seems more talkative than usual.

“Yugyeom-ah, can you please be quiet?” Jinyoung says with a sigh. “I really need to get this reading done.”

Except Yugyeom keeps talking, laughing sporadically, and hissing things at Jinyoung to distract him.

And he’s had it. Jinyoung simply leans over the table and kisses Yugyeom to shut him up. It’s just a chaste kiss, but Jinyoung keeps his lips on Yugyeom’s for long enough that they stop moving. Yugyeom is comically frozen actually, but at least he isn’t talking any more.

“I told you to shut up.” Jinyoung mutters.

“Jinyoung?” Yugyeom asks, almost reverently. And Jinyoung realizes what he’s just gone and done. He just kissed Yugyeom. His mentee. The person who he’s supposed to be like an older brother to.

“I have to go.” Jinyoung says in response, and practically shoves Yugyeom away in an attempt to get away. His heart is racing and he can’t believe that he just did that.

“Where are you going?” Yugyeom asks as Jinyoung hastily packs his laptop and books up.

“Nowhere!” Jinyoung answers nonsensically, and allows himself to look at Yugyeom for just a second. Yugyeom looks simultaneously crushed and adoring. Jinyoung could stay, he should stay. But he’s not that brave, so he leaves.

\--

“Why are you ignoring Yugyeom?” Jaebum asks the next morning when he, Jackson, and Jinyoung are watching TV.

“What?” Jinyoung asks, even though he is ignoring Yugyeom.

“Because he kissed him yesterday!” Jackson yells from across the room before Jinyoung can even say anything else.

“Jesus Christ.” Jinyoung says. “How do you know?”

“I saw it happen. I was walking past their table.” Jackson explains with a grin and Jinyoung wants to fling himself off a building. And strangle Jackson.

“Oh my god.” Jaebum says. “So why are you ignoring him if you two finally got it together enough to kiss?”

“Because he’s emotionally stunted.” Jackson answers.

“You’re growth stunted.” Jinyoung snipes back at Jackson.

“Can the two of you please not do this right now?” Jaebum asks, looking genuinely irritated for once.

“Fine.” Jinyoung grumbles.

“Whatever.” Jackson says, coming over to settle in beside Jaebum.

“How did you know I’m ignoring Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asks.

“Because you have three messages from him on your phone when normally you jump up to text him back. And you’re sulking. And you haven’t mentioned him-“

“Alright! I get it.” Jinyoung says.

“Don’t ignore him. He’s probably super hurt right now.” Jackson chastises and Jaebum nods.

“I’ll talk to him eventually. I just need a little time right now to think about what I want to say.”

“So you’re ignoring him?”

“No.”

“Yes.” Jackson says.

“Okay. Fine. I’m ignoring him, but just temporarily.”

“You’re so dumb.”

“You’re dumb!”

“Good god.” Jaebum groans.

\--

But it turns out that Jinyoung ignoring Yugyeom only lasts for a day and a half, because on Sunday he’s on campus to study and he sees Yugyeom with the presentation girl in the economics building.  

Yugyeom is laughing with her, and something inside Jinyoung snaps. His plans of having a reasonable conversation with Yugyeom about his feelings go out the window. He marches over and wraps an arm around Yugyeom’s waist, feeling the way Yugyeom stiffens initially and then relaxes into the touch.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom asks quietly as the girl goes quiet, staring at Jinyoung and Yugyeom. Jinyoung just presses himself farther into Yugyeom’s side. So what if he’s marking his territory?

“Hey.” Jinyoung says up at him, smiling up at him softly and Yugyeom’s expression shifts. “Long time no see.” He says sweetly and turns to glare at the girl.

“Uh, I’ll be going then, Yugyeom-ah! I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” She says, looking slightly uncomfortable, and then practically fleeing. Jinyoung is petty enough to feel relieved. Beside him, Yugyeom sighs heavily.

“You can’t just do that. I haven’t seen or heard from you in two days and you do that?” Yugyeom says.

“She likes you.” Jinyoung says tensely.

“Yeah? So?”

“So you’re-”

“You better not say some shit like “you’re mine”.” Jinyoung purses his lips together in an attempt to make it look like that wasn’t what he was about to say. “You already know I like you. You have to. So don’t pull a stunt like that in front of a classmate. She now thinks I have an insane boyfriend.”

“What stunt?” Jinyoung grumbles and Yugyeom huffs out a laugh. Then Jinyoung realizes what Yugyeom just said. “You like me?” He asks, unable to keep a grin off his face. Yugyeom grins back. “Boyfriend?” Jinyoung asks quietly. “Wow, moving fast?”

“You’re so dumb.” Yugyeom says, shaking his head.

“But you like me anyways.” Jinyoung says smugly.

“Walk me to class?” Yugyeom asks, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek.  Jinyoung turns to pull Yugyeom down for a proper kiss, kissing him until they both need a break to breathe.

“Of course.” Jinyoung answers with a smile. “Asshole.”

“Says the one who ignored me for a weekend because they kissed me.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s a good thing that I can see right through your bullshit or I’d be annoyed.”

“What bullshit?” Jinyoung asks, batting his eyelashes. Yugyeom presses another kiss onto his lips, and then bites Jinyoung’s lower lip.

“Ow!” Jinyoung exclaims, feigning shock, but he’s actually pleased. So what if his lower lip stings a little bit?

“Oops.” Yugyeom says with an entirely not guilty look on his face.

They walk to class and Jinyoung’s arm doesn’t come off Yugyeom’s waist.

\--

Things don’t really change between them in the next week though, other than a few pecks here and there, and holding hands. But Jinyoung has been thirsting after Yugyeom for months now. So he decides to swing by Yugyeom’s residence after his last class of the day and take matters into his own hands.

“Jinyoung-ah?” Yugyeom asks, looking confused when he answers the door. He’s also shirtless, which is entirely too distracting.

“Just thought I would um, stop by?” Jinyoung says, feeling suddenly a bit sheepish. He probably should’ve asked before he came over.

“No of course! I’m glad you’re here!” Yugyeom says quickly, and opens the door. “You can always come over.”

“Is there any reason you came over?” Yugyeom asks, once they're inside. 

“I missed you.” Jinyoung grumbles.

“You’re such a sap.” Yugyeom says with a smile, and kisses Jinyoung softly.

They wind up on the bed, making out lazily, with no sense of urgency, just the two of them sitting and kissing each other.

“What was that bite the other day?” Jinyoung asks, pausing from where he’s sucking a mark into Yugyeom’s neck to keep people away.

“I have to keep you in line somehow.” Yugyeom answers, eyes narrow and dark.

“Oh do you?” Jinyoung asks, leaning back on his heels. “But what if I’m good?”

“What if I like you being bad?” Yugyeom asks shyly, a stark contrast to what he’s saying.

“I can be bad.” Jinyoung says coyly, and fully straddles Yugyeom’s legs, so that they’re face to face. Yugyeom is still looking away. “Want me to show you?” Jinyoung says, feeling smug. Of course he has the upper hand.

Except then Yugyeom flips him so that he’s lying down beneath Yugyeom, who’s staring at him like he wants to devour him, and Jinyoung realizes that doesn’t have the upper hand at all.

“Maybe later.” Yugyeom says, and then kisses Jinyoung, opening his mouth right away and Jinyoung lets him lick into his mouth. Yugyeom is kissing him with a sense of urgency, like they didn’t just spend twenty minutes making out. Jinyoung tries to reach his arms up to pull Yugyeom closer to him but Yugyeom pins his hands above his head.

“That was hot.” Jinyoung practically moans.

“So you do like to be manhandled?” Yugyeom asks, quirking an eyebrow up, and pressing more weight onto Jinyoung. Jinyoung lets out a ragged breath in response. “Oh Jinyoung-ie.” Yugyeom says in a wicked voice.

“No I don’t.” Jinyoung almost whines, but Yugyeom grinds down on Jinyoung so that their cocks rub together, and it’s evident that Yugyeom isn’t the only one who’s hard.

“Don’t lie.” Yugyeom whispers, and then bites right onto Jinyoung’s shoulder, moving his hips again. The bite hurts, but it doesn’t break skin, and yet Jinyoung can’t help but moan, trying to lift up his hips to meet Yugyeom’s. “Ah, eager?” Yugyeom asks, winking at Jinyoung, and lifting his hips up so that Jinyoung can’t reach. Jinyoung actually does whine at this, except then Yugyeom is reaching a hand down to rub it over Jinyoung’s clothed cock, and he gets a little distracted.

“Why would I be eager?” Jinyoung asks breathily and because Yugyeom’s hand is distracted, he pulls a hand free from above his head and pulls Yugyeom right on top of him. Yugyeom lands with a laugh, kissing where he’d bitten.

“You’re so hot.” Yugyeom says.

“I know.” Jinyoung replies, and rolls Yugyeom over so that he’s lying down and Jinyoung is straddling his waist. “Want to cum on my face?”

“Jesus Christ.” Yugyeom moans, which Jinyoung takes to be a yes. He undoes Yugyeom’s belt, and unzips his jeans to pull them down. Yugyeom’s dick is hard enough that it’s sticking out of the top of his briefs and Jinyoung is practically salivating at this point.

“Can I?” Jinyoung asks, fingers already in the waistband of Yugyeom’s boxers.

“Yes. Yeah.” Yugyeom answers, sounding entirely eager. Jinyoung pulls Yugyeom’s jeans and boxers fully off, and finally, _finally_ gets his hands on Yugyeom’s cock. It’s big, bigger than Jinyoung had imagined, and he can’t help but stare at it. He strokes Yugyeom a few times experimentally, but one hand can’t wrap around it. Jinyoung moves down slightly so that it’s at face level.

He takes a little kitten lick at first, just at the tip, and his reward is the breathy moan that Yugyeom lets out. He gathers spit and lets it fall onto Yugyeom’s cock, because he loves a messy blowjob.

“Shit. Jinyoung-ie.” Jinyoung might have to rethink his initial opinion on Yugyeom calling him that. “I thought about this.” Yugyeom pants. “You sucking my cock.”

“Did you?” Jinyoung asks, reaching down to palm his own dick.

“Yeah. Shit, hyung.” Yugyeom says, and throws his head back on the pillow when Jinyoung stops talking to deep-throat Yugyeom’s cock, taking as much of him. Yugyeom is well-behaved, and he doesn’t thrust upwards, just whines a little, especially when Jinyoung’s hands come up to cup his balls. The only thing he does is run his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. It’s hot as fuck, and Jinyoung is painfully hard in his jeans, but he can wait.  

He pulls his mouth off Yugyeom’s cock, and begins to suck, licking along the bottom, swirling his tongue on the tip. His mouth is stretched with how big Yugyeom is, but Jinyoung really really doesn’t mind at all. He spits more onto Yugyeom’s cock, enjoying how easily he can slide his mouth onto Yugyeom.

“You look so good. You’re such a mess but you look so good.” Yugyeom says, eyeing him from the pillow, but one hand is gripped onto the bedspread, knuckles practically white.

“Only for you.” Jinyoung says in a low voice, looking up at Yugyeom from under his lashes. “I’m yours.”

“Jinyoung, I’m gonna come soon.” Yugyeom blurts out.

“Does that do it for you? Me telling you that I’m yours?” Jinyoung asks and sucks Yugyeom again, hard.

“Yes.” Yugyeom pants. “Say it again.”

“I’m yours.” Jinyoung repeats.

“Jinyoung!” Yugyeom groans, and Jinyoung pops off Yugyeom’s cock and closes his eyes in time for Yugyeom to cum on his face. “Oh my god. You weren’t kidding.”

“Why would I be kidding?” Jinyoung asks with a wink, and unzips his jeans to properly jerk himself off.

“Stop that!” Yugyeom orders, and pulls Jinyoung closer to him so he can jerk Jinyoung off. Yugyeom’s big hands come in handy it turns out, Jinyoung realizes, because they’re magic on his cock. He can’t help but buck forward, thrusting into Yugyeom’s hands. “You’re so bad Jinyoung-ie. But I don’t mind.”

So maybe Jinyoung cums to the nick-name Jinyoung-ie, with cum drying on his face. It’s fine.

\--

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” Jinyoung asks when they’ve washed off and are cuddling in bed. Yugyeom’s bed is a little small, but if Jinyoung presses himself as tightly as he can to Yugyeom it isn’t so bad.

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

“Jinyoung-ie, what do you think we’ve been doing all year?”

\--


End file.
